Eleven Elite
Eleven Elite is the top eleven fighters in their century, the guild has many members but is known for it's eleven top members who each represent their own ability and high skills in a certain area. It is later known that Fidelity Aisha have some sort of connections with Eleven Elite together with Cedric, however, none of them is supposed to be members. It is also shown that Aisha commands one of the Eleven Elites. History Not much is known about the past of Eleven Elite, however the guild started to protect its citizens in a small village. After years of battle it became the strongest guild in the world. Sooner or later the guild had to fall, however, in order to avoid that they created a hierachy. They had a battle with all the members the ones standing after a week of an all out fighting would be the leaders of the guild. In a week all member but eleven had perished. The remaining renamed the guild Eleven Elite. After some time each of the leaders took apprentices and taught them in their field. They al remained in the shadows and all though that all in the guild had died together in the battle. Members Isabelle - Witch Isabelle worked at a traveling circus for years before she took a job as a babysitter for a noble family. After she worked for the family for 4 years she was recognised for her talents under an attack. She was about to join the King's Corps, she wasn't quite satisfied with the offer but decided to join, however when she was about to sign the contract everything went black and she found herself to be at a secret tavern in the forrest where she was told to join them. As she though this offer was more than she ever wanted she yelled yes in rejoice and jumped around and thanked everybody for the offer. Janice - Thief Janice is a thief, she and Rebecca was born in to a thief guild. Later the guild house was trashed by the city police as they were suspects for several raids. Rebecca was taken however Janice somehow got lost in the crowd and wasn't observed by the police. she is highly skilled with stealth skilles and has fast offensive abilities. She is also known for using posions and traps in battle. When she became 15 she met her sister who had joined the King's Corps they were going to have a battle however, the thief guild objected as it would put their guild in a bad position. The same with her sister who was not allowed to act outside of orders. After the objections they both quit. Instead of fighting, they decided that they'll go together and the one who survived the longest would win. Leaving both the thief guild and the King's Corps is illigal and punishable by death. Some time later they joined Eleven Elite. Rebecca - Warlock Rebecca is a warlock who worked for the King's Corps. She and Rebecca was born in to a thief guild. Later the guild house was trashed by the city police as they were suspects for several raids. Rebecca was taken however Janice somehow got lost in the crowd and wasn't observed by the police. Janice later joined the King's Corps as a result of growing up in the capital. When she was 18 she met her sister who had stayed in the thief guild. Both having different views on what is right and wrong in this world decided to have a fight to see who was right. The thief guild objected as it would put their guild in a bad position. The same with the King's corps who did not allow members to act outside of orders. After the objections they both quit. Instead of fighting, they decided that they'll go together and the one who survived the longest would win. Leaving both the thief guild and the King's Corps is illigal and punishable by death. Some time later they joined Eleven Elite. Rohdi - Magician not much is known about her, however she attained her fathers sword and used it for battles. She's a forest elf which is a race not known for interacting with other races as they view themselves as the purest kind. She joined Eleven Elite in order to protect the forest elf's rights and protect the world. Rud - Trickster As tricksters were banned he went to the Midlands dessert and was not seen untill the gathering of the Eleven Elite took place. Rud grew up in a town known for dark magic. It is said he was cursed by the demon who killed his parents and everyone else in the village. He is a trickster which is a forbidden art within magic communities. He has been a murderer who killed no matter race. He either joined Eleven Elite before he was sent out in excile of after. Johanna - Warlock Johanna worked under Almira for a couple of years untill she told her that her abilities where wait to high for just some unit stationed in the Capital. She gave a request to Aisha to hire Johanna. Aisha turned down the offer but recommended Eleven Elite after she asked if she could kill on command. Johanna usually fight with her sword however is seen using boons to increase speed, attack, etc. Jake & Judy - Magicians Jake and Judy comes from the same village on a secluded island. Their abilities are highly different from other magic. They always work as a team where Jake use offensive skills and his swordmanship whilst Judy heals, gives boons or add forfeits. They were one of the first members of Eleven Elite. No one knows when they joined or how they got discovered. Garda - Trickster Garda is the pusher. She was born with a true nature ability and was viewed as a godess. Unfortunate events made her become a bad person and she used her skills for killing. Her abilities crush, hit and slice with some sort of clear/dusty aura. In other words it looks like you would see the wind as she pushes, slice, hit or crush. She was discovered in the desert by some recruiters, after killing three of the four recruiters she praised them for not falling back so soon. She asked who they worked for and he gave her the application, if she signed her name she'd know. She signed it and she was brought to the tavern the same second she lifted the pen of the paper. She later met the recruiter she didn't kill and told him he was the only person she didn't kill after she started a fight, ending with "you're special." Tara - Angel Tara always portrated as an ayer his whole life, however his peers knew about his true identity but hid it. It wasn't untill the gathering of the Eleven Elite took place that he showed his identity. Tara was discovered because of his abilities, however, how Eleven Elite knew about his abilities is uknown. But as he was threatened and Eleven Elite could provide full protection he accepted the offer for Miranda's sake as she wouldn't leave his side. Tara conjures fire to make a sword which makes him a fire magic user. He does not have any angel abilities except for flying. Miranda - Warlock Miranda and Tara were always with each other and they have been fighting together for a long time. Used a hammer as her main weapon, usually uses air spells to make the hammer lighter as she swings but heavier as she hits. She joined together with Tara when he was discovered.